So close yet so far
by NextQueenBofMckinley
Summary: Santana is a quarterback of the girls football team. Brittany is the hot school nerd. ONESHOT Please drop by. POV's


**Hey there my fellow BRITTANA CRUISE boarders. AHOY AHOY. Welcome to my ONESHOT! Uhm.. I kinda based this on a short story I received through text. it's cute so I kinda thought why not make a version for BRITTANA? Uhhh.. on with the story. . .**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BRITTANY'S POV**

I've always admired her ever since the first time I laid my eyes on her. She's currently fiddling over the keys she held finding the one that would fit to her locker which is luckily, next to mine. She had this very cute expression on her face like she's really having a hard time. Brows creasing, lips pouting… she's so adoooorable! I want to glomp her right then and there. Oh my god! What am I saying? I've totally gone crazy. She had this effect on me that makes me so drawn to her. Yes, yes I know. . . that I am head over heels going gaga in love with the fiery hot "Santana Lopez." The famous quarterback of the girls football team. The school's celebrity. Not that I liked her for that. I don't even get why she's into that sport. It's so brutal! But of course, if she's happy then I'll be there to support her all the way. Wait, I kinda sounded like a girlfriend there. Haha! In your dreams Brittany! Totally not happening. Oh c'mon. . . we're on the opposite sides. It's like she's the north pole an I'm the south pole. She's on top and I'm at the bottom. Uhhh… that came out weird… *sigh* I'm this school nerd that's very very bad at socializing with people. Everybody just ignores me. It's like I don't exist at all! I don't even have friends. Ok. I have this one friend uhh. . . I think? Her name is Rachel Berry and she's really loud and bubbly unlike me. I don't even know why she likes talking to me. I really find it weird considering the fact that everybody avoids me like a plague. *sigh* oh well, back to this girl that I'm talkin' about. Hell she's so gorgeous even Aphrodite herself would get jealous. Everybody worships her! That beautiful smile she flashes to everybody when she's passing by the hallway, the tender laugh I rarely hear that sends music to my ears when she finds time to hang out with her friends, that strong personality every time she encourages her teammates to go all Lima Heights when they have a match, other than trash talking in their football games which I think is essential for winning such sport, I've never seen her as a bully. It's just that she's extremely honest and some people can't just stand it. That's just a few things I like about her. She speaks her mind, what she feels, she fights for what she believes in and what she thinks is right. I just love every bit of her. She's amazing. In my eyes she's perfect. But I guess I'll just watch her from a far coz I know she won't waste her time on someone like me. She'll never be mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SANTANA'S POV**

I was really concentrating on this goddamn keys that I didn't notice her until she giggled. It was the most amazing sound I've ever heard. Like I could listen to it the entire day without getting sick of it. Honestly! I looked for the source and I saw her. Those tantalizing blue eyes hidden behind her glasses, silky long blonde tresses, creamy flawless skin, god! She looks like an angel! I swear I saw a halo on top of his head. Them it dawned on me. The girl beside me, Brittany S. Pierce. Of course I know her name doofus! Who wouldn't? she's the super freakin' gorgeous hot genius with the sexiest dancing skills I've ever seen. Well everybody has seen. It's just… it's just you know… wanky. Everyone in the campus is totally intimidated by her presence and nobody ever dares to get close to her. Too afraid that they won't meet her standards, oh, c'mon! she's the smart ass nerdy hottie! Everyone digs that. It's like she's the gem of this school. The fuckin' dream of every lousy chicks in this fucked up institution. To be like her. . . pfft! Bitch please, dream on, you suckers! She's the friggin' pride of McKinley High. She's so fuckin' precious like everybody she talks to can just melt there and die happily. Yeah… and I'm so totally gonna kill that hobbit now! The nerve of that lowly dwarf ! Talking to a goddess. . . how can she stand her brightness? She's like freakin' Dracula! Damn! I got it bad don't i? Well this lady is quite something. I bet my whole Lima power that she'll even beat Obama on elections. I am so not making sense now am i? Can't blame me dude. She's just too good! More like awesome! And the funny part is I've been in love with her since the first time I saw her face. Until now that we're seniors I still have this feelings. What can I do? She had me at hello and I was totally smitten. I can't resist her. It's like she has this string tied to my heart that pulls me towards her. Binding me completely. *sigh* but I can't have her. She's too innocent. Too perfect. And I'm this bitchy football quarterback slash captain that's popular for fooling around and a bad ass bully bringing pathetic dork kids to their demise. She don't deserve someone like me. We're total opposites. She'll never like me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THANKS FOR READING. . . REVIEWS ARE GLADLY APPRECIATED… REALLY REALLY APPRECIATED.**

**I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER STORY. SHE BROUGHT YOU TO ME. , I'D BE GLAD IF YOU CHECK IT OUT. 3**

***I'm not BIPOLAR. I don't even like Bears***


End file.
